High School Life (Beyblade Ray Kon POV)
by Tyson-lil'sis-CookieGranger
Summary: So this is the story of Ray Kon and the BladeBreakers adventure though High school... Pairing:TysonxMax KaixRay Disclaimer: I own no characters!
1. Chapter 1

YAY! My 1st story! Kai and Ray plushies for all enjoy! Go crazy n read my story! &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

* * *

So yeah, ok where to start... My name is Ray, Ray Kon. I'm an exchange student from China. Today is the first time I've ever been to an American school, so nervous, ummm Yeah! As I walked down the halls I gripped my bey Driger in my pocket tightly. I was just trying to find my dorm room. Its was so crowded. "Excuse me." "Trying to get by here." Are the words that keep coming out my mouth... Room 34, room 35, room 36,37,38... Oh there it is Room 39! I use my key and unlock the door, when I enter the room is dark and dusty... Not a problem! I think to myself, I can have this room in tip top shape by the afternoon! I begin to unpack my things happily humming a tune. Then I hear the sound of a door knob turning and I gasp. I... have a ROOM MATE? I think in shock. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

* * *

& So plz Review! What do u think of chapt 1?! Good, bad, horrible? Tyson: hey where was I? Be patient! Max: im in this story right? Can u wait! Kai: I better be in this story... Hey! U threating me! Kai:(glare) Ummm... ok.. Ray: yes! I story bout me! Yes! But don't get too happy.. Ray: why not? (Smirk) you'll see..


	2. Room mates?

Ok, so this is chapt 2! I write short chapters sorry... Tyson: this is why r no fun! Be quite! Tyson: No! Kai! Get my brother to shut up! Kai: Tyson shut up before I make you run 34 suicides! Tyson: _… Now on with the fic!

* * *

My room door swings open and I see 2 people run in. "WOW MAX LOOK AT THIS PLACE! IT HAS A KITCHEN!" "THAT'S NOTHING TYSON, LOOK BUNK BEDS!" "NO WAY!" So basicly I just stand there... Watching them, do they even recognize I'm here too! "YEAH COME ON! LET'S ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS FOR WHO GETS THE TOP!" "WHAT, WHY I SAW OR FIRST SO I AUTOMATICALLY GET TOP!" "SAYS WHO?!" "ME,MAX THAT'S WHO!" "NO FAIR!" "ummm...hello?" I ask them. They turn to me. "HIYA! I'M MAX!" "I'M TYSON!" I cover my ears, why in the world are they screaming. "My name is Ray. Nice to meet you two." I offer out my hand, which they both shake. "Oh! I feel like we're gonna be the good pals!" "Wwwhat!?" I spudder, pals? Pals? I just met you we just shook hands, we...that...it...SHAKING HANDS DOES NOT MAKE YOU BUDS AUTOMATICALLY! Does it? Max gives me a side ways look."what's wrong Ray?" "Nothing... just not used to people claiming pals when they just meet." I say. "Don't you wanna be our friend?" I nod my head. "Well its settled then! From now on we r friends, buds, pals for life!Max says happily. "Let's go out for some pizza to celebrate!" Tyson shouts. "Yeah!" Max said. I was about to reject and say, no I mean I still wasn't finished cleaning or unpacking. But then again, I never had American pizza before. "Ok, let's go..." I say giving them a smile

* * *

. Oh, that took so long to type! Ray: u r very lazy! Yes! Yes I am! Anyhow thanks for the review,BlackNeko2002 it makes me happy! :D. Kai: when will I be in this story!? Gezzz! Hold up, k? You'll be in next chapter! Kai: •_• Stop making that face! What does it even mean?! Kai: •_• I said stop! What is that anyway? Ray: probably his new glare... Kai: no! My glare is (glare) Max: your glare is (glare)! Kai: DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY GLARE! Max: ^_^ yes, sir Kai! Ummm...weird but, ok! Here all this time you get Tyson plushies! Tyson: yeah..think of it as a reward for surviving another chapt of my sis book! What is that suppost to mean!? Tyson: good job? Sure it does...( glare) Kai: Stop stealing my glare! ...Sorry, Kai... Kai: You better be, (glare)


	3. The pizza place clamity!

"Here it is Ray! Be sure to take in all the delicous smells!" Tyson yells to me at the top of his lungs, as we walk into CC's pizza. I look at the guy like he's crazy, wha good smells, all I can smell is must, sweat, and hot breath from these crazy kids running around. "Come on let's sit here!" Max says grabbing a booth in the corner. Man this place is crazy... I think. "Well are you just gonna sit there Ray? Or get some PIZZA!" Tyson shouts grabbing a plate and hoping in line quickly and grabbing every pizza slice in site and putting it on his plate. "Hey Tyson slow down! Save some for ME!" Max yells desprately running over to the other boy with his empty plate. I just sit there for a moment trying to take this all in. Then I hear some intense laughing from the booth in front of us. I turn to see them, I notice what thy're laughing at, Tyson and Max arguing over who gets the last slice of mac n cheese pizza. "Why do you even want it Max? You're just gonna ruin it by putting mustard on it, like you always do!" Tyson tells th blond. "For one putting Mustard on it is not ruining it it's called inhassing the flavor! Two unlike you my plate does'nt have enough pizza to build a house with on it! Max snaps back. I really can't believe these two... I sigh I must be the calm one in our so called buddy or pal relationship, I guess I'm the one who brings them back to earth, when they need to be like now. So I get up to go and do my job."Look guys chill, OK?" I mean look everybodys laughing and staring at you!" I tell them. They just glare at me and at each other like they don't even care. "You.. guys are so... you know what! I'll take the pizza! So there no one gets it!" I yell picking up the last slice and puting it on my plate. I storm away, not paying attention to the wet floor sign, I slip unforachanitly, sending me flying into a guy we both fall hard to the floor. I look in horrer as I relise I'm on top of the guy and how wrong it looks. This is so embaressing, how does this even happen? I'm a Neko-jin, I'm like half cat! I should be super graceful! As the boy underneath me looks up at me frowning a glance down my face as red as a tomato. The boy growles and I quickly get from on top of stands up then screams "My SHIRT, YOUR FREAKING PIZZA STAINED IT!" "ummm...well..." I says quitly. "DO YOU KNOW HOW FLIPPEN HARD IT IS TO GET GREASE STAINS OUT!" "well...no.". I says softly. "Hey, "Kai do you want us to beat the crap out of that clown for you!" a red headed boy calls out."Yeah, we'll bring the pain.." another boy besides the red head says. With those words 4 boys stand us and walk toward no... don't tell me this is one of the so called 'American Gangs'! I've heard about these from Lee he said guys like those apart of the gang are thugs and to stay away from them cause they're dangerous. I mentally start panicing. What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? This is all, Tyson and Max's FAULT! If would'nt have been so childish over a freaking slice of pizza, I mean it's pizza you can get it anywhere! Even Walmart and Dollar Tree sell pizza! N then this stink'n friendship relationship thing! I hate it! I'm totally bailing if I make it out of this stituation alive! The boy's firey flaming Crimson eyes just stare at me, its almost like they're staring in my poor helpless soul. I whimper softly. "hmm..let him go guys." The boy says. My eyes get all big and happy. "Really!?" I syas excitedly. "NO! I WAS JUST KIDDING, N I HOPE YOU GO BURN IN H*** YOU B***!" He yells storming off to the bathroon. I swallow, as the 4 boys surround me. I attempt to make a get away, by breaking to the bathroom. Again luck is not on my side, the red head grabs my pony tail. "Fudge!" I yell as he yanks me back. "Well,well, well, Bryan, Ian, Spencer, looks like we got ourself a scardy cat." He syas taunting me. "Just sh~" My word get cut off as I see plates go flying at Bryan and Spencer's heads. "Leave our friend alone!" Max yells angerly throwing more plates. Tyson follows and shouts "Go Dragoon!" He launches his bey at the light that just happened to be over Tala's head. I watch it hit the teen on the head knocking him out, I take this as a chance to escape and break for it! "Come on Ray let's get out of here!" Tyson says picking up his bey. "Yeah later!" Max says as the 3 of us make a mad dash for the door. We run out of there and we don't even take the chance of waiting for the bus, cause I hear Kai curesing so loud, we must all have the same idea that he's ticked and he's coming after us, so we run strait back to our dorm. Then we lock the door.

* * *

For about 1 minute all you could hear was our tried bodys breathing hard. Next thing ya know we were all on the ground laughing. "Did you see his face!" Tyson said laughing. "Yeah, he was all like did I just get hit by a frickn plate! Max said craking up on the ground. "N when you dropped the light on Tala!" I says laughing my head off. "Priceless! Just Priceless!" Tyson exclaimed rolling on the groung laughing. We had a good laugh, that is until he walked in. "KKKK...KAI!?" Your our 4th room mate!?" Max sputters. The Russian completely ingored Max's comment and his cold crimson eyes glared at me. Oh, no.. why? why me? I think to myself. The boy smirks at me, "You scared, well don't worry just remember, that tonight, might be the last sleep you'll ever get peacefully." I whince as he walks past me to a small bed next to the other bunk beds. Wait thats my bed! My brain thinks. Nevermind that, I tell myself. Yes, mind that! If this is gonna be your last peaceful sleep before you die, you want it to be on soething soft don't you!? My brain seems to scream at , point but, he hates me, why would he give me my bed back? I think. You force him to give it back! Like a real man does! My brain tells me. I know but, wait why am I arguing with myself? I'm not crazy! I immediately snap back to my senses. I see that Max and Tyson have hit the sack, and Kai is already fast asleep IN MY BED! "uummm.. Kai thats my bed." I says nudding him. "huh?" The boy grunts. "You see if this is my last peaceful sleep I want it to be well..." The blue haired boy cts me off, " Look Ray if you let me sleep here, then I might let you live another day." I blink and then decide to go with it and take the couch. I mean tomarrow was the first day of High school and I atleast wanted to live through day one. I ball up on the tiney small couch and rap myself in cover. "Good Night." I say. "Good Night!" Tyson and Max reply. The only reply from Kai was the sound of his snores.

* * *

Oh gosh, that maybe the longest chapter you'll ever read in this story.

Ray: Why is Kai being such a jerk to me?

I dont know ask Kai!

Kai: no comment..

Max: how you gonna say no comment when you comment?

Kai: no comment...

Max: but you just did!

Tyson: Disclaimer! My sis owns nothing!

Yeah, if I owned beyblade I'd be rich...

Ray: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Max: Yep!

Kai: I though you only wrote short chapters...

I do but! I really enjoyed writing this chapter!

Kai: nnnff..

Ray: since tomarrow is my first day of school, will the next chapter be long too?

(shrug) depends on how lazy I am that day.

Ray: (Facepalm) Of course it does...


End file.
